DK To The Rescue
by mdizzle
Summary: Basically, Bowser kidnaps Mario and his crew and DK and his friends have to go and save them. However, only Mario, Peach, and Toad know he can talk. DK got a big enough lecture from Cranky for letting those 3 know. But will the others find out too?
1. Chapter 1

**DK To The Rescue:**

Hello everyone, This is a story I've been meaning to write even before I became a writer. I think it'll be one of my fav stories and I hope it'll be one of yours. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Mario stretched as he greeted the morning light outside his house. He bent over and picked up his newspaper.

"What a wonderful day-a." said Mario.

He was about to go back inside when he noticed a small, eerily green, present in the front yard.

"Hey Luigi, I think-a you'd better come and-a check this out with me!" called Mario.

Unfortunately Luigi was still asleep in bed dreaming of a certain someone.

"Of course-a Daisy, I would love-a to put some sun tan oil on your back." Mumbled Luigi.

Luigi was rudely awakened from his lovely dream by Mario yanking the covers and blankets off the bed. This caused Mario to accidentally make Luigi fall out of bed.

"OOF!"

"Sorry about that Luigi, but-a I want you to come with me-a and check something out in the front yard." Said Mario.

"SO YOU-A THROW ME OUT OF BED-A FOR THAT?" shouted Luigi.

"Sorry." Apologized Mario.

Mario and a grumbling Luigi went out to the front yard and up to the present. They stared at it curiously for a second or two.

"Who do you think it's-a from?" asked Luigi.

"There's-a no tag that I can see." Said Mario.

Luigi reached down to pick it up when Mario grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"What if-a it's a trap?" asked Mario.

"Oh please-a, who would turn a present-a into a trap? Besides-a, what could happen?" asked Luigi.

Mario put a hand on Luigi's shoulder telling him to be careful as Luigi bent down to pick up.

As soon as Luigi touched the present they were sent spiraling through some type transporting dimension.

"Ask-a a stupid question Luigi and you-a get a stupid answer!" shouted Mario.

When they finally fell out of the portal dimensional they felt weak and dizzy. Mario's vision was a little blurred but from what he could tell he was in some type of dungeon.

Before Mario and Luigi could get their bearings somebody, quite large by the looks of it, grabbed them by their wrists and threw them against the wall where chains magically latched themselves onto their wrists and ankles.

As Mario's vision started to clear he saw exactly who their kidnapper was.

"Bowser!" snarled Mario.

Mario glared at Luigi for a moment as if to say 'Told you so!' while Luigi laughed nervously.

"Heh. Took me a while but I finally caught you two, and don't plan on having your little friends coming to the rescue. They were the first ones to be caught!" sneered Bowser.

Mario looked around and sure enough all his friends were here and chained to the wall as well. (with the exception of a certain gorilla but no one notices this till later.)

"Let's see…I got Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, Mario, Lugi, Toad…" listed Bowser.

As Bowser started to list off the prisoners, Mario and Luigi were trying to figure a way out. They couldn't even launch fire balls from their hands.

"I think that's everyone. I have this nagging feeling I'm forgetting someone but it doesn't matter, no one can stop me now." Said Bowser.

Bowser laughed as he held up a golden key.

"This key is the only one to all of your chains." Said Bowser.

When Bowser was about to put the key away a yoshi tongue stretched out, wrapped itself around the key, and shot back into the mouth of the yoshi named Yoshi. (A/N: Kind of antidramatic I know but I got to work with what I got.)

Bowser stomped over to Yoshi angrily.

"You spit that key out RIGHT NOW!" demanded Bowser.

Yoshi shook his head no.

"Alright then we're going to have to do this MY way!" said Bowser.

Bowser hit Yoshi on the back of his head causing his tongue to shoot out of his mouth. Bowser grabbed Yoshi's tongue and pulled the key off it.

"For every mistake you make there will be a price to pay!" said Bowser.

He put the key on the ground and started to breathe fire on it. Everyone stared in shock as the key started to melt on the ground.

When Bowser was done he smirked triumphantly.

"I suggest you all get comfortable, you'll be here for a very long time." Said Bowser.

Bowser was about to leave when he was interrupted. It was Mario.

"Bowser! I-a have something to tell you!" shouted Mario.

Bowser grinned evilly and walked over to Mario till they were face to face.

Mario gave Bowser a head butt with all the strength he had. Bowser roared in anger and pain.

"You-a will never win! No matter-a what! Even-a if we don't stop you, someone-a will!" said Mario.

Bowser grabbed Mario by the cuff of his shirt. It looked he was about to hit Mario in the face when he just simply smirked and let go.

"I'll deal with you later, Mario. But for now…"

Everyone gasped as they saw Bowser punch Mario in the stomach.

"Think of that as not only a going away present but a promise for later!" Said Bowser.

Bowser laughed as he left the dungeon.

When the door slammed shut everyone sighed.

"Anyone have-a any ideas on how-a to get out of here?" asked Luigi.

"Well I have one idea who might be able to save us, but it's more than likely going to cost us." Said Peach.

Mario seemed to instantly know who Peach was talking about.

"OH NO! There-a is now way how I'm going to ask-a for help from the Wario Brothers! A plumber-a can make only so much money!" said Mario.

"Oh save your breath-a!" said a voice.

"Yeah! You're giving me a headache-a!" said another voice.

Mario looked around for the source of the voices.

At first it seemed as if he was hearing things, but when he looked in the darkest part of the dungeon he saw the Wario Bros.

"He already locked us-a up!" said Wario.

"Yeah, when we-a tried to rob his treasury he-a caught us and locked us up here in-a the shadows figuring he could-a forget us like an old headache-a!" said Waluigi.

"Besides-a exactly how would you call-a us you moron!" insulted Wario.

"Hey-a! Don't you call-a Peach a moron!" Shouted Mario.

"Oh yeah? And who's-a going to make me?" challenged Wario.

"I am!" said Mario.

"Why don't you-a say that to my face?"

"I would-a if I wasn't chained-a to the wall!" said Mario.

"Boys, now is not the time to fight, we need to find someone who could help us! Wario, are you sure you can't break out of those chains?" asked Daisy.

"I tried-a and you can-a forget it! You'd-a have to be all muscle-a to break these!" said Wario.

"Speaking of muscle…where's Donkey Kong?" asked Peach.

Everybody looked around and noticed that DK was the only one who wasn't captured.

"That's it! He can save us!" said Daisy.

Yoshi cheered in agreement.

"Just one-a problem idiot, how are we going to-a contact him?" asked Waluigi.

"Hey-a! Don't you call Daisy a idiot-a!" said Luigi.

"Oh really? And-a what are you-a going to do about it?" asked Waluigi.

"What-a do you think I'll-a do Pencil Neck?" asked Luigi.

As Daisy and Peach tried to stop their fighting, Toad started to cry.

"Oh poor us, we know someone to rescue us but have no way to contact him." Cried Toad.

He slipped his hand out of the chain to wipe away a tear. Apparently the chain cuffs were to big for his tiny wrists and ankles.

Everyone stared at Toad with their jaw dropped.

"What?" asked Toad.

"You're-a too small for the chains-a!" said Luigi.

"I am? I mean, I am!" said Toad.

Toad slipped out of the chains and walked over to Peach.

"Okay Toad, I need you to get to Kongo Bongo anyway you can!" said Peach.

Toad saluted her willing to do whatever necessary to accomplish his mission.

And that's all for now. Just so everyone knows I also plan on putting Diddy, Dixie, Candy, Cranky, Krool, Lester, and Eddy the mean ol' yeddi.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay just so you know I will be concluding the part of DK throwing barrels at Mario from that really old game, but not the one about the Kremling forest and DK JR. And uh about the chapter before, I don't know if Wario and Waluigi have Italian accents, sorry if they don't. start the fic.

4

3

2

Donkey Kong had finally gotten some alone time with his girlfriend Candy. They were sitting at a table for two when all of a sudden a cold chill ran down DK's spine.

"Something wrong?" asked Candy.

"I don't know. I just felt a chill for some reason." Said Donkey Kong.

"I think I know why. Look whose coming." Said Candy.

DK looked over his shoulder and sighed tiredly. Coming their way was a gorilla with black fur, cuffs on his wrists (even though he didn't have sleeves), and a very bad toupee to try to hide his bald head. Why or how this gorilla got to be bald is beyond anyone. Another conundrum was the fact he had a mustache. How the heck does a gorilla get a mustache? But that's a question for another day. His name was Lester.

Lester always thought that he was cut above the rest being he was the most civilized (in his own opinion) gorilla on Kongo Bongo. But the truth was the he was a stuck up little coward who got on everyone's nerves.

He was also very interested in Candy but she only had eyes for Donkey Kong. Unfortunately that didn't change the fact that he was her boss at the barrel factory.

"What do you want now Lester?" asked Donkey Kong.

If Lester heard Kongo Bongo's hero it didn't show. He simply ignored him and focused his attention on Candy.

"Candy, when are you going to dump that sad excuse for a boyfriend and date a real gorilla like me?" asked Lester.

Candy started to look around as if trying to spot something.

"Real gorilla? The only real gorilla I see around here is Donkey Kong." Said Candy.

Lester was taken back by Candy's insult and left with his nose in the air.

Donkey Kong smiled at his girlfriend.

"Thanks." Said Donkey Kong.

"No problem, anything to get rid of that loser." Said Candy.

"But I still I don't think that's why I got a shiver." Said Donkey Kong.

"Well then why do you think it happened?" asked Candy.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with Mario and his friends." Said Donkey Kong.

"Who's Mario?" asked Candy.

"Well you see it all happened a long time ago, I heard about this guy named Bowser. He sounded pretty evil so I thought he might be an eventual threat to Kongo Bong….big mistake. Not only did he over power me but he brain washed me too." Said Donkey Kong.

Candy gasped. It was one thing to brainwash Donkey Kong but quite another to over power him. But the fact of somebody evil brainwashing him was more than a little scary, not that K. Rool didn't try that once or twice.

"He made me capture his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend now, Pauline. The best idea that stupid, fire breathing turtle could come up with for me was to throw barrels at the guy. I mean, I think even K. Rool could come up with something better than that." Said Donkey Kong.

That did sound kind of stupid.

"Anyways Mario managed to beat me and snap me out of my mind control. After that we became friends. He's even invited me to all his parties. He's one of the few people that know I can talk." Said Donkey Kong.

Something had immediately hit him on the back of his head, hard!

"OW!"

Donkey Kong turned around and saw Cranky looking 'crankier' than usual.

"YOU LET HIM KNOW YOU COULD TALK?" shouted Cranky.

"N-n-now Cranky, he saved me! I had to thank him!" said Donkey Kong.

"You could have done it without saying anything!" lectured Cranky.

"Well too late now!" said Donkey Kong.

"Who else knows you can talk?" demanded Cranky.

"Well all together there's Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad." Said Donkey Kong.

Cranky hit him on the head with his cane four times.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" exclaimed Donkey Kong.

"Anyone else?" asked Cranky.

DK held his head in pain.

"No! After Mario told those three I made them promise not to tell anyone else!" said Donkey Kong flinching.

"Good!" said Cranky.

"Cranky, why are you here? I'm sure you didn't come all this why just to hit Donkey Kong on the head." Said Candy.

"There some little mushroom headed kid running around the island looking for you. He keeps shouting out your name!" said Cranky.

"That must be Toad!" said Donkey Kong.

"He's not a toad you moron he just has a mushroom for a head!" said Cranky.

"No I mean that's his name! Something must be wrong with everyone!" said Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong took off intent on finding Toad.

"Donkey Kong come back!" cried Candy.

Candy cursed under her breath when she realized her boyfriend was already out of hearing range. They never got any alone time… or at least any that never got interrupted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donkey Kong was swinging on vines through the jungle looking for his little mushroom headed friend. He finally spotted him running around the jungle floor in a great panic.

DK swung down and picked up Toad by his head (feet still running).

"Whoa! Toad, calm down buddy! What's wrong?" asked Donkey Kong.

"EveryoneiscapturedexceptyouandBowserhastheminhisdungeonandyou'retheonlyonewhocanhelp!" said a panicked Toad.

"Okay stop, rewind, and tell me slowly this time." Said Donkey Kong.

"Everyone is captured except you and Bowser has them in his dungeon and you're the only one who can help!" said Toad.

"Everyone? What about Mario and Luigi?" asked Donkey Kong.

"ESPECIALLY Mario and Luigi! Bowser has EVERYONE!" shouted Toad.

"What about Yoshi?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Got him." Said Toad.

"Daisy?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Got her." Said Toad.

"Wario brothers?" asked Donkey Kong.

"They got caught trying to steal from Bowser." Said Toad.

"Peach?" asked Donkey Kong.

"She was the first to get captured." Said Toad.

"Well then it's settled. I'm just going to have to go and rescue them!" said Donkey Kong.

"But how? The only reason why I got here so fast is because I found a way for one of the presents to transport me here, and that was destroyed the instant I got here." Said Toad.

DK raised an eyebrow at the mention of using a present to get to Kongo Bongo but shrugged it off.

"You're over complicating this a bit. Sometimes the best solution is the easiest one." Said Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong ran towards the direction of the beach with Toad following him from behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" cried Toad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donkey Kong and Toad were loading up Funky Kong's plane when all of a sudden.

"DOOOOOONKEEEEEEY KOOOOOONG!" shouted a voice.

Donkey Kong flinched. He knew that voice anywhere, it was his girlfriend.

DK slowly turned around and saw that Candy wasn't alone. Most of the other Kongs were there too.

"Donkey Kong! Just where do you think you're going?" demanded Cranky.

"It better not be to fight that Bowser guy!" warned Candy.

"Who?" asked Diddy.

"Some turtle thing that not only beat him but brainwashed him as well." Said Candy.

Donkey Kong winced, his pride had been bruised ever since Bowser first beat him, and this only poured salt on the wound.

"What? Well my buddy isn't facing anyone that strong without some back up!" said Diddy.

Diddy walked over to Funky's plane and started to help out Toad.

"Listen Candy, I know you don't like the fact of me facing him again but I can't let Mario and the others be held prisoners like that! It's only a matter of time before Bowser decides to kill them!" said Donkey Kong.

"You moron! Did you even stop to think about the Crystal Coconut? You can't just leave it unprotected!" said Cranky.

"Way ahead of you Cranky, I already called in a favor from someone we know." Said Donkey Kong.

Cranky thought for a good long minute.

"I guess that might work. Just as long as it isn't some pansy like Lester." Said Cranky.

"Hey!" cried Lester.

"Oh no, he's someone much tougher! I needed someone to watch it just in case I'm not coming back…" said Donkey Kong.

Candy sighed to herself. "I can't talk you out of it can I?"

"Afraid not." Said Donkey Kong, giving Candy a sad smile.

"Well then I'm just going to have to come along with you." Said Candy.

"What? Candy I can't drag you into this! It's too dangerous!" said Donkey Kong.

Candy gave her boyfriend a look that told him she wasn't backing down.

"Let's go over the facts shall we? The first time you fought this Bowser creep not only did he beat you but he brainwashed you to boot…I won't have my boyfriend brainwashed again. I'm coming and that's the end of the matter." Said Candy.

Cranky remembered the last time DK was brainwashed… or at least something like that, he had amnesia and both K. Rool and Captain Scurvy tried to take advantage of that. Every time he went to one of DK's friends for help their first answer was always "Want me to hit'em?" which in the end turned out to be the solution.

"Well if Candy and Diddy are going then I'm coming too." Said Dixie.

"I might as well go too. You peons will probably need SOMEONE with a brain." Said Lester.

Funky Kong, now realizing that there was more people than his plane could carry tried to get their attention…he failed.

"I guess I'll go too. None of you would probably last three seconds without my know how." Said Cranky.

"Y'all can't fit in me plane!" shouted Funky Kong.

The Kongs looked at Funky Kong oddly for a moment before they realized he was right.

"Looks like we're just going to have to take the Kong Kruiser then." Said Donkey Kong.

K. Rool laughed evilly to himself. The Kongs had left an hour ago. Krush had heard their whole conversation from a bush just at the edge of the jungle. Krush hadn't managed to hear all of it but he did hear the interesting parts…like the Kongs leaving without the Coconut.

With no one guarding the Crystal Coconut it was easy pickings.

K. Rool was about to run into the hut holding the Crystal Coconut when he bumped into some figure that so big it made him fall on his ass.

"Who dares stand in my way?" demanded K. Rool.

The figure turned around and K. Rool looked up… and up and up.

Standing in front of him was someone who looked a little bit like Donkey Kong only his fur was white and he had pointed teeth.

"Me Eddy the mean ol yeti!" said Eddy.

K. Rool gulped as Eddy started to pound his fist into one hand as he started to walk towards him menacingly.

That's all for now. I got the idea for the Kong Kruiser from a friend of mine. You review and I'll update as soon as I get the next chapter up!


End file.
